etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Arianna Caledonia
'Arianna '''is a protagonist in Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight. She is the daughter of the Duke of Caledonia and meets the protagonist since he and his friend Flavio are her escorts to perform a ceremony that takes place every 100 years in the ruins of Ginnungagap. She is of the Sovereign class which is the equivalent of the Princess and Prince class from ''Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City. Personality Her royal upbringing makes her somewhat oblivious to "normal" customs and terminology. Arianna often seems to appear dim at times, hence her calling herself "scatterbrained". She often tends to take things literally and not pay attention to details, being quite the naive and gullible character. She is always kindhearted and finds many things cute, even some of the monsters that lurk the labyrinth. She even feels pity for the monsters she eats when they look like what they used to be. Arianna is very helpful and optimistic, being the typical innocent princess. She also takes interest in taking care of her body, as she becomes excited when she learned that the swallow nest from the "Nest and Mushroom Soup" can help nurture her skin. She even asks for more. Despite her normally gentle personality, she is quite conscious and even strict about manners. And when she is provoked too much to the breaking point, she will become so angry that anyone would be put down by her pressure. Simply put, Arianna is extremely scary when she's angry, so everyone avoids displeasing her. History Arianna was born into the Duchy of Caledonia and grew as a sheltered child and thus speaks very formally. From the moment she was born, she was given the title Daughter of the Mark as she was destined to undergo the centennial ritual in Ginnungagap. The legend called for her to travel to the Temple of Ginnungagap when she was 18 years of age. Her royal upbringing and status as the Daughter of the Mark heavily contributed to her being unable to make friends. But when she was a young girl, she went to study at the Midgard Library where she met the protagonist and Flavio and befriended them. She once told the Protagonist when they were young, "You are my first and only friend." One day the trio was playing in the forest when a deadly beast suddenly attacked Arianna, knocking her unconscious. The Protagonist acted as a decoy to make way for his friends to escape. It was then when a power deep within him activated and he transformed into the Knight of Fafnir. He quickly killed the beast and transformed back, but blacked out and lost all memory of what happened and wiping out his memories of Arianna also. Flavio was the only witness of what had happened but no one of the Library believed his testimony intentionally to keep word of the power of Fafnir from going around. It was immediately after the incident that Arianna was sent back home to Caledonia with no memories of the Protagonist and vice versa. Night Time Event During the Fifth Stratum, Arianna visits the Protagonist at night in the inn. She asked that the two have a midnight snack, and even prepared cheesecake for the occasion. She explained that, while discussing with Hanna on what to make, Sir Hrothgar happened to stop by and showed her some things like how to make the cheesecake. She learned that Sir Hrothgar and Wulfgar are woking with the Minister to help the new explorers, though the knight wishes to explore the floating castle for himself one day. Arianna then complimented the knight and wolf duo, calling them formidable rivals. She then told the Protagonist that, when she walks through the city, she tends to run into people they have crossed paths with before. She described how so many people live in the city and how she has so many powerful memories tied with those people. She wished that her life in High Lagaard would go on forever, and that the city continues to endure for years to come. She wishes to keep the city safe. As the Protagonist encourages her that they can keep the city safe, she agrees as she declares that they will not rest until they have defeated the Calamity for the survival of the city and its people. She commented that, though she loves the city, she believes it's because it was the place she and the Protagonist have spent so much time together in, and all her precious memories of the place was formed because he was there with her. That is why she wishes to remain by his side. However, she then gets embarrassed and asks him to forget what she just said, but she said they'll revisit the topic when everything is over, so until then, she wishes for them to remain as they are now. Trivia *Arianna, despite being of equal status, has never been acquainted withCameos in Etrian OdysseyLady Gradriel in any way although they are both daughters of the Dukes of the respective neighboring Duchies of Caledonia and High Lagaard. *According to Chloe, she eats with elegance, as one would expect from a princess. Furthermore, she's good at pointing out ingredients in dishes. *The first time she shows her anger/angry sprite was when the protagonist chooses "That's that. Manners are manners," after Chloe transferred her onions of her "Bison Lamian" to Bertrand's dish. *Arianna doesn't like spicy foods since she seemed to dislike dishes like " Gibier Curry Rice" and "Mala Inferno Pot". *Regina at one point commented on how they make a great couple when she and the Fafnir Knight were "Stone Bird Nikujaga" together. *After making "Persimmon Pudding", Arianna mentions back at her home in Caledonia, there was a strange recipe for pudding. According to Regina, the recipe does exist and it was arranged that so the pudding can be made with much more ease. The steps for it are the following: **Step 1: Mix flour with beef tallow. **Step 2: Add eggs, sugar, some brandy, and dry fruits. **Step 3: Mix them all together and boil. **Step 4: When it's cooked, hang it in a well-ventilated place for a month. **Step 5: Eat it! Quotes * "Truly amazing... The scenery here is almost enough to make me forget the Labyrinth's dangers." * "Is that... a deer? How nice and plump it is! Can you imagine how savory it would taste if cooked over a spit?" (To the Fafnir Knight when she sees a Ragelope) * "Ummm.... Would that be because of me? Honored though I am to hear it, you and I don't have such a close relationship. I do of course see you as a friend, but..." (To the Fafnir Knight in an embarrassed state when she misunderstood his words) * "But this view...! How can you speak of weather and temperature in the face of such vistas?" (To Bertrand about Petal Bridge Stratum) * "I see...! You have to lose in order to gain, right?" (To Regina on her advertisement idea) * "Cooking food to prove some point to others... That's what she used to say, but I feel that she thinks differently now." (To everyone about Regina's change) * "Born as a monster, he fought us and ended up as a kettle... Quite a strange fate it is!" (About how the Silver Gunman ended up as a kettle for the Tortoise Takikomi Gohan) * "Us meeting and sitting around a kettle was something I never imagined, either. Perhaps one day we, too, will become a kettle like this." (About how the Silver Gunman ended up as a kettle for the Tortoise Takikomi Gohan) * "Even if the day comes when I fall, I would like to be someone that keeps on helping... ...I would like to live like that!" (About how the Silver Gunman ended up as a kettle for the Tortoise Takikomi Gohan) * "When I walk through the city, I tend to run into those we've crossed paths with before. There are so many people who live in this city, and I have so many powerful memories tied to them... Would that my life in High Lagaard could go on forever... Tomorrow, the next week, the next year, a century hence... I hope that this city will endure. I... have a strong desire to keep this city safe." * "I do love this city. But... Perhaps that is becayse it's the place you and I have spent so much time together in. All my precious memories of this place... They were all formed because you were here with me, Sir Name, That's why I... I wish to always remain at your side..." Gallery Staffbook 6.jpg|Concept art of Arianna Staffbook 3.jpg|Arianna with short hair Staffbook 11.jpg|Animation concept art of childhood Arianna and adult Arianna (right page) Etrian_Odyssey_Untold_1&2_Official_Setting_Book_4.jpg|Arianna Face Pattern Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Characters